


The Roles We Play

by ladydragon76



Series: Roles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: starscream, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, genre: hurt/comfort, verse: g1, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=872889#t872889">Prompt</a> from nkfloofiepoof: Jazz/Starscream - roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles We Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** AU like whoa!  
>  **Notes:** And wow… Muse just JUMPED me with this. No smut I’m afraid, but I think I rather like it. It’s not a new concept in fanon, but one I have always wanted to play with. I may eventually expand this, but for now I think I’m happy with it as it is.

**Title:** The Roles We Play  
**‘Verse:** G1  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Jazz, Starscream  
**Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=872889#t872889) from nkfloofiepoof: Jazz/Starscream - roleplay  
**Warning:** AU like whoa!  
**Notes:** And wow… Muse just JUMPED me with this. No smut I’m afraid, but I think I rather like it. It’s not a new concept in fanon, but one I have always wanted to play with. I may eventually expand this, but for now I think I’m happy with it as it is.

 

**The Roles We Play**

 

Jazz rubbed one trembling wing. “Easy, mech, easy. Ya’re my best, Star, but ain’t no one _ever_ expected or wanted ya have to put up with the slag ya been.”

“It’s bad, Jazz,” Starscream whispered. “It’s getting worse, and I’m afraid for them. Skywarp’s so blindly loyal, and Thundercracker’s fence-sitting is _going_ to get him killed one day. It’ll happen. I’m just not going to be able to get between them and him fast enough.” Another shiver ran through Starscream’s frame. “He’s unhinged. Completely. You’ve _got_ to convince Prime to move decisively, and _soon_.”

“We need ta pull ya outta there.”

“They won’t come!” Starscream cried, anguish in his voice, and jumped to his feet to pace.

Jazz could understand the aggravation. Starscream had turned spy long, long ago, but he’d never counted on caring for the two mechs old Megatron arbitrarily stuck him with for trine mates. Unfortunately, his role was to play the idiot whiny dolt that was determined to take over the Decepticons. Over time, a relationship that had never been good, deteriorated. Starscream didn’t believe he would be able to convince his trine mates to follow him to safety, even if he told them everything.

Which he could not do.

“Tell me whatcha need, Star. We can sedate and jet-nap your trine if we gotta. You name it, and it’s done.”

Starscream stopped pacing, and looked at Jazz with pale, distressed optics. He returned, sitting beside Jazz and curling down so he could rest his helm on Jazz’s shoulder. “Just tell me it’s all going to work out. That they’ll be ok. That there’s still some shred of hope.”

Jazz draped an arm across Starscream’s shoulders, and gave him a confident smile. “Ain’t gonna be easy, but damn right it’s all gonna work out. Come too far.” He gave the seeker a squeeze. “Got my best mech on the job after all.” Jazz lowered his voice, more intimately reassuring. “It’s gonna be ok, Star. We’re gonna save them from themselves _and_ the old buckethead.”

Starscream cycled his vents, heaving a deep sigh, then nodded.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
